


Father and Son

by Stromsun



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Death, Trans Chuck, canon character death, ftm chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromsun/pseuds/Stromsun
Summary: As Chuck walks towards death, his father finally sees him for who he is.





	Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based off a post I made in a kink meme several years ago. I think someone else has also written a fic from that prompt? I can't remember who though. Basically, I headcanon Chuck as trans. I thought the idea adds a lot of weight to Herc and Chucks' last interaction, and it gives them and their relationship some depth. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic. It's pretty short, but I just wanted to write something and put it out there. Hopefully this is something I want to keep doing ^^. Please feel free to criticize me as much as possible.

"Stacker, that's my son you've got there! My son."

Before there was Chuck, there was Charlotte. The little girl with the flowery dress who far too often came home with bruises from fighting the boys at school. 

_"My son." ___

____

____

Eventually, Charlotte gave up that flowery dress. She came home in a rage, knuckles bruised from putting the boys in their place. The boys who had mocked the dress as "girly." Charlotte didn't know why "girly" felt so wrong. 

His father used all the right words in all the right ways, but it always felt wrong. It felt as though, when Herc looked at Chuck, he wasn't seeing him. He was looking at that young girl with the skinned knees and the dirty face. The words, the pronouns, were only used because Chuck had asked (not begged, never begged…but it was close). 

Until, as Chuck walked towards what they both knew would be his death, his father finally, for the first time, called Chuck his son.


End file.
